Darkened Skye No More
by Thoughtful Tikal
Summary: Restoring the Rainbow didn't mean Skye moved on... what about the things she had to give up in order to make it happen?


In the village of Lynlora, a joyous celebration after two and a half hours is still taking place, since Necroth is now defeated, and the Rainbow Prism is fully restored. Except the heroine who's to thank for it all is no where to be seen.

Dorian, not having noticed the copper-haired girl anywhere, walks up to Gannish's door and knocks on it three times. Who better than the kind elder to know where Skye's run off to?

"Hello? Gannish?"

In a matter of seconds, Gannish opened door and was surprised to see who approached her home; none other than that boy who she witnessed Skye kissing as the Rainbow Prism had been restored and its millions of skittles were poured from the sky.

"Oh," the woman muttered with surprise, "What brings you here young man? Are you also worn out from the party and need rest?

"Actually, I came to see if you knew where Skye went. I've looked almost everywhere for her."

"Hm..." Gannish placed a wrinkled hand to her chin, "Well, you could try heading north of here and search for her near the lily pond."

"Great idea. Thank you, Gannish."

And with that, Dorian turned around and started for her door.

Meanwhile, Skye was sitting in front of lily pond with arms folded and laying against her propped knees. Never did her eyes contain the beaming accomplishment like they'd shown about an hour ago, when she was partying with the rest of the village; her mind was too clouded for her to even wonder if her expression spoke her feelings at the moment.

"What's become of my life? How come no one ever told me that my father worked for Necroth, or that my mother was supposed ta' be killed? Doesn't sound like an ending the game creators would really want." She then put her hands to her mouth as she realized the mistake in her words. Then with sarcasm added, "I mean, it's not what you call a happy ending."

And she'd really meant this. There had to have been a logical explanation for everything that took place, how she would find the answers? Didn't have a clue.

Out of nowhere, the adventurer started looking for a nearby pebble and with luck found one to her right. So she grabbed and threw it across the water to see it skip about three times.

Not so well, but for an amateur it was fine.

"Seeing how far you can make that pebble skip?"

That masculine voice... it rang through Skye's ears as clear as crystal, and even when she looked over shoulder, she was assured again of who had approached her.

"Dorian!"

Just how had he found her to begin with though?

As Skye watched him join her and sit down, she parted her lips and began with, "Let me guess, you saw that I was no where to be found and decided to go 'Skye-hunting'?"

"Well, 'Skye-hunting' didn't exactly run across my mind, but yes," Dorian sent his girlfriend a smile, "And now that I've found you, tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm not really in talking mode, but you could go back to the party and steal me a slice of Gannish's lemon meringue pie."

"Already did. It's with my piece inside of her glass container."

A silence arrived and took over the atmosphere, but Skye didn't let it phase her. For some reason, it actually felt alright. Better yet, maybe tossing another pebble would help put her at more ease.

But at that same moment, she found Dorian taking a small rock of his own and throwing it along the water, making it skip about fix or six times.

Just unbelievable.

"Wow. With skills like that, you should think about joining the 'pebble-throwing olympics'."

He gave a light chuckle and replied, "Thanks for the offer, I'll try to remember that."

After gazing for only a few seconds, Dorian could see the sadness in Skye's eyes. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take and not speak on it. "Now I definitely know something isn't right with you. Please, tell me what it is."

"Like I said before, I'm not in the right mode." A sigh ended up escaping Skye's lips. "Look, Dorian. I know you mean well and all, but I just don't know if I'm ready to share it with anyone."

"Well, you and I have known each other for a long time. I know just what you've been through, so I think I-"

"That doesn't mean a thing!"

Now he'd went and done it. He should've thought twice before getting Skye mad; her magical spells weren't the only factors to be underestimated, for her anger was just as tough to handle.

Being upset, she rose from the ground before finishing her response. "So what if we went on adventures, solved ridiculous puzzles, and struggled with understanding those Tinikis? None of that can give me the answers I need to figure out why both of my parents had to disappear."

It didn't take long for Skye to place a hand over her mouth again. She really knew how to let things out when she was angry; just the thing she didn't intend to do.

Returning to sitting down, she continued, "And now I've said too much."

"So it was about that," Dorian confirmed while placing an arm around Skye's waist.

"Well, do you have the answers?"

"Sadly, no. But if I did, believe me, I wouldn't keep them from you. But what happened with your parents is in the past now."

"It's only been five hours since I killed my father, and three since I had to cast that spell on my mother. I'm pretty sure it hasn't become real history yet."

"I'm aware of that. What I mean is, both of those events helped to restore the rainbow. There never would've been anything you could do to make your father change his ways. And your mother… she knew ahead of time what her fate would bring her. She didn't regret going through with it, so why should you?"

To see where this conversation was going… left Skye completely silent. If things had went her way, Dorian probably would be on his way back with her delicious lemon meringue pie, but nope… he'd just had to give her the pep talk.

By looking into his handsome yes, how sincere and truthful he was couldn't be denied or taken for granted. So now, she was only left with one thing to do but let out another sigh and admit with a hint of defeat, "I hate it when you're right."

Shortly after, her boyfriend cupped her chin and lovingly spoke, "Now there's the woman I fell in love with."

The sweet peck on the lips was something Skye didn't mind being taken off guard about; she allowed it to happen and pressed her lips against his just as much.

"Now, let's say we head back and get our slices of pie," Dorian mentioned as he rose from the ground then Skye did the same.

"And whoever gets there first gets the other person's slice? Sure, why not?" Without further ado, the holder of the rainbow started picking up her pace in the direction of the village. Not for a second would she let herself lose the challenge of getting a second helping of Gannish's awesome dessert. "You can't win if you don't chase me!"

"We'll see about that!" a playful grin flashed across Dorian's lips as he started after his girlfriend.


End file.
